


Rockstar

by letstakethedawn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, nessian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstakethedawn/pseuds/letstakethedawn
Summary: Nesta decides to have some fun with her husband whilst at attending one of her sister's charity galas.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Sjm smut that will be sending me to hell





	Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Are we surprised this is smut? No. Here’s is some Nessian smut I’m not super happy with but oh well (there will also be a Elriel part two 👀)
> 
> also I’ll leave you to decide whether this is named after the Nickelback song or not.

Nesta knew the dress she was wearing was already driving her husband crazy. It was a daring, long gown made completely of crimson silk with a high leg slit and clung to all her curves. The neckline was low framing her generous cleavage and was completely strapless. Cassian had almost fallen over when he’d first seen her. 

“Do we have to go?” Cassian whined, eyes scanning up and down her body.

“Yes, you brute we have to support your brother and my sister.” Nesta scolded, a small smirk on her deep red lips. 

Cassian had sighed dramatically and made his way over to her, large hands cupping her silk-covered waist. His hands were so large they covered her entire waist, it never failed to make her blood heat up. “You look so incredible, sweetheart.” He murmured, his lips pressing soft kisses against her jaw dodging her lips so he didn’t ruin her lipstick. She’d warned him enough. 

Nesta leaned into his touch but pulled back when he began to suck at the sensitive skin on her neck. “We have to go; our family is waiting.” 

Cassian sighed and nodded, eyes fixating on the dress with of look of longing on his face. Her husband was looking extremely handsome tonight. His chiseled face was cleanly shaven, his curly hair tied into a low slick bun, and his muscular frame dressed in a fitted tux that made his ass look so good a lesser woman would have been attempted to take a bite. Nesta could only just restrain herself. 

“Stop staring Nes or we won't be leaving this house.” Cassian teased, pulling his jacket on. 

She rolled her eyes “Whatever, you cocky asshole.” 

She shimmied into her coat before slipping on her heels. Cassian followed putting on his shoes before picking his keys up. No drinking for him tonight whilst being their designated driver. 

The whole drive Cassian stole looks at her, lips slightly pouted as if in a childish fit. Only when they’d pulled up and parked did Nesta do something in retaliation. She quickly opened her legs and slid her panties down and off before reaching over shoving them into her shocked husband’s pocket. 

Cassian stared at her, lips parted and hazel eyes wide. “Sweetheart...” 

“Keep them safe for me, Cass,” Nesta smirked before opening her door and jumping out of the car without another word. 

Cassian followed after eventually collecting himself, his cock already half-hard at just the thought of his wife in public with her little pussy bare.

Nesta linked her arm with Cassian’s, making sure to press into his side as they walked in. They immediately found their family; Rhysand and Feyre seemed to match in velvet black attire, Azriel in a completely black suit, Morrigan in a deep purple cocktail dress, and Elain in a lovely gown that Nesta had helped her pick out. 

“You looking stunning Elain, special night?” Cassian drawled in greeting. 

Elain glared playfully and Nesta elbowed him in the side. “You look lovely, Lain,” 

Elain flushed, Nesta had helped her pick out that dress herself. Elain had gone to her sister admitting she wanted to catch the attention of a certain oblivious man. Nesta had obliged eventually, she liked Azriel a lot but no one would ever be good enough in her eyes for Elain; the same went for Feyre. 

“You look good too, Fey. Your husband may be copying you though,” Nesta drawled, Cassian beside her snorted. 

Rhysand narrowed his eyes whilst Feyre laughed, “He insisted, you know how he gets about coordination and everything being perfect.” 

“He’s a control freak you mean?” Cassian joked earning a nasty glare from his brother before he and Feyre excused themselves to greet other guests. For a while, they made small talk with their family before moving onto others such as Helion who was Rhysand’s silent partner. Handsome as ever he had flirted with Nesta and her husband with no shame, how Lucien put up with him being his father was a question Nesta often asked.

Lucien had grumbled once that his father had never had shame even flirting with Lucien’s long-term girlfriend Vassa any chance he got, it was harmless though. 

Eventually, they took their seats at their designated table with their friends as the dinner portion of the gala began. The food was excellent even though Nesta had to sit through Rhys and Feyre’s long and soppy speech as well as the yearning glances Azriel kept sending toward Elain. Even better Nesta had been able to tease her husband mercilessly, every time she’d gotten a chance, she’d parted her legs allowing the slit of her gown to reveal creamy thigh and almost expose her naked core. 

Cassian had assumed it was an accident at first until his devilish wife had taken his hand in hers which he’d assumed was to be affectionate until she’d dragged his knuckles up her thigh close to her bare cunt. Cassian had choked on air causing his brothers to send him worried looks. 

Nesta had kept an innocent expression on her face. 

During the second speech of the night, she’d leaned into his side, her lips close to his ear. “I wonder if anyone will be able to tell how turned on I am.” Cassian’s eyes had shot to hers, wide and heated. 

Nesta had smirked, teeth digging into her plump bottom lip as she gave a look that said ‘I’m not doing anything’. She was going to give him a heart attack teasing him when she knew he couldn’t fuck her. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, keep your phone on loud,” she murmured suddenly before getting up and making her way to the ladies. Cassian’s brows had frowned confused why he needed his phone on loud. Still, he’d obliged placing his phone in front of him on the table before falling into conversation with the rest of the table. Mor was going on about a new girl she was seeing, Elain and Feyre begging for more details. 

Cassian had only been half-listening when his phone buzzed, curiously he’d opened his messages and frowned at a video sent from Nesta. Keeping his phone hidden from anyone else's eyes he’d pressed play with the volume on low, what he saw nearly gave him an aneurism. It was Nesta with her legs parted and the camera focused on her rosy pussy as her fingers pumped into herself, whimpers quietly echoing in the background. 

She was dripping and her fingers had no rhythm telling Cassian had she was desperate for release. Cassian knew her body better than his own and he loved watching her touch herself. 

He got up quickly, chair screeching against the floor. “Bathroom.” He choked out to the table before hurrying off toward the bathroom. He’d been quick to slip into the women’s room slightly worried he’d be caught and named a pervert though he supposed what he was doing now made him one anyway. 

“Nesta!” He hissed once he’d entered. 

His wife whined loudly. “In the last stall, you took long enough!” 

Cassian huffed weakly and entered the stall. Nesta sat on the closed toilet seat dressed hiked up with three fingers stretching her desperate pussy. 

“Sweetheart, get those fingers out now and fucking sit up,” He growled, vision going fuzzy at the sight of her. Nesta narrowed her eyes but pulled her soaked fingers from herself bringing them to her lips. Cassin snatched her hand away bringing her fingers to his lips, his eyes burning with a dominant lust Nesta knew well. He was going to punish her for the teasing she'd made him endure. 

He snaked his tongue along her fingers, never breaking eye contact with her. He released her fingers and moved to unzip his dress pants smirking down at her. Nesta reached over helping him pull his cock free, leaning over to immediately drag her tongue over the salty slit. 

“Sweetheart, you're going to suck my cock nice and good as an apology for teasing me tonight,” Cassian ordered, fingers brushing through her neat updo. 

Nesta looked up at him through her black painted lashes, her tongue dancing across the head. “What if I’m not sorry? What if I want to tease you more?” She murmured against his cock; Cassian’s hand came to grip her head tightly. 

“That’s not what you want though is it Nesta?” He gripped her hair forcing her to look up at him. “I think you’ve been teasing me all night so that I’d retaliate...I think you’ve been craving this.” 

Nesta rolled her eyes but she moved to take the head of his cock into her lips, tongue stroking the head whilst one hand rested on his thigh and the other cupped his balls. He groaned loudly spurring Nesta to take more of his large cock into her throat whilst her hand massaged his balls softly. 

“Fuck, such a talented little throat,” Cassian stroked her hair, his cock hitting the back of Nesta’s throat whilst her tongue swirled and her cheeks hollowed. He had to resist thrusting into her mouth, not yet at least. Nesta gagged slightly on his cock, eyes watering as she kept eye contact with him.

“So pretty,” He crooned sweetly, moving a thumb to stroke her sharp cheek. He choked out a groan as she took more of him in and couldn’t resist letting his hips snapping forward causing her to choke out but quickly regained control, her wet throat tightening on his cock in retaliation. 

“Fuuuuuccckkk!” He didn’t even bother to control his volume. His hips began to thrust into her throat, eyes shuttering as he fucked her warm mouth, Nesta’s hands still cupping his balls most likely feeling them tighten as he neared climax. 

Nesta gagged, whining against his massive cock whilst her nails dug into his clothed thigh cutting into his tanned skin. 

“Bet you're dripping, aren't you?” 

Nesta almost tried to respond but his cock was so deep into her throat she was sure he’d be able to see the imprint. She allowed him to fuck her face at a hard a pace making tears flood down her cheeks with her lipstick smudged all over her chin and cupid’s bow. His hips stuttered and he growled a warning before cum was pouring down her throat. 

His cock slid from her, cum dribbling down Nesta’s chin as she tried to swallow as much as she could. 

Cassian stroked her cheek, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked down at her messy face. “You okay, Sweetheart?” 

“Mhhm..” She croaked out shakily standing her thighs covered in wetness from her arousal. Nesta gripped Cassian’s shirt ripping it open causing buttons to go flying everywhere. 

“Oops,” She drawled and Cassian snorted loudly. “Oops? You ruined my best shirt!” 

Nesta rolled her eyes, kissing along his chest. “You don’t care about your shirt, your just upset I’m taking charge.” Nesta kissed along his stomach before a hand came to cup his half-hard cock pumping it. She worked him until he was fully erect before linking her arms around his neck. 

“You better fuck me now.” 

Cassian smirked widely, he hefted her up helping her wrap her legs around his waist and pressing his thick cock against her dripping entrance eliciting a loud whine. She was beyond wet and her cunt was already twitching with desperate need even without him inside her. 

He pushed in slowly, teasing every sensitive ridge of her tight pussy. 

Nesta buried her face into his neck to try to quiet her moans, her tears tickling his skin. “Mhhmmhm... Fuck so big!” she breathed into his neck, her teeth catching the soft skin between his neck and shoulder blade causing his cock to quickly sheath fully inside her. Her cunt pulsed around him tightly, unintelligible whimpers the only noises Nesta could make as his massive dick stretched her out. 

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Cassian praised as he held her waist tightly. He waited a few moments before he set a brutal pace knowing his wife was already so near to her first climax. 

Nesta whined, biting at his throat as her hands scrambled to grasp him. 

Cassian pounded into her, the wet noises of her sloppy cunt echoing throughout the bathroom. Cassian prayed no one came in because there would be no hiding what they were doing though he felt no shame. His thrusts were harsh and he groaned loudly as he felt Nesta’s nails dig into his scalp as she desperately tried to gain some sort of grasp. He could feel her pussy growing tight around him as she neared the edge. 

Nesta squealed loudly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, eyes rolling back as she slammed over the edge of climax. “Cassian!”. He fucked her through her orgasm, his pace relentless and hard despite knowing how sensitive she'd be. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Nesta cried pulling back slightly to look into his face. 

“Such a pretty girl.” He whispered, his eyes locking with hers as he thrusted roughly into her still spasming pussy. 

Cassian could feel himself nearing his climax, his groans coming out louder, and his chest heaving. His thrusts were brutal, his cock hitting that spot deep inside Nesta over and over again tumbling her closer to another orgasm despite not being fully recovered from the last. Cassian himself felt his balls tightening and smashed his lips against hers, her tongue clashing against his for dominance. 

His thrusts stuttered and he was pouring into her as another orgasm wrecked Nesta’s body, her face burying into his neck as she let out a loud and croaky cry. Cassian himself moaned her name over and over again as he still thrust into her, riding out both their orgasms. 

Chest heaving and bodies coated in sweat, Cassian held Nesta safely in his arms as her body recovered from her climaxes. Her legs barely had the strength to cling to his waist, her face leaning against his with her smudged eyes closed whilst Cassian placed kisses on her cheeks. 

“Fuck, that was so good” She whispered, her throat raw. “We should go home and do that again.” 

Cassian huffed a laugh and slowly helped her down, making sure she was stable before helping her pull her dress down and back on her body properly. Her makeup was ruined, her under eyes smudged with black, and her lipstick all over her chin and nose.

His shirt was completely torn open revealing his recently scratched chest, he looked no better than her with his hair falling out of its tie and shirt completely open. “Let’s get out of here before someone comes in, I don’t fancy getting arrested.” 

Nesta barked a laugh and quickly dragged him out of the bathroom, barely looking at herself in the mirror. As soon as they exited the bathroom, they ran straight into another couple... a very unexpected couple. 

Azriel and Elain had just stumbled from the men's bathroom in a similar mess to Nesta and Cassian though when they’d seen the other couple Elain’s face had gone tomato red and Azriel had almost fallen onto his ass, eyes wide. 

“I...uh..” Elain babbled nervously. 

Nesta seemed inclined to beat Azriel’s ass, her silver eyes narrowed at the man with an arm still wrapped around her younger sisters' waist. 

“Mother above, what is it with us brothers and these Archeron girls?” Cassian joked attempting to lighten the mood through the joke earned death glares from all three even sweet Elain.


End file.
